Quasar (Cosmicverse)
Quasar is one of the many characters form Unleash DxD Cosmic. He is one of the most powerful entities in the entire universe. Appearance He has the ability to shapeshift into a human form or a Dragon form. In his human form, Quasar has the appearance of a young but tall man wearing a black hood and cloak, over black armor. He has bright violet eyes and jet-black spiky hair. In his Dragon Form, Quasar appears as a gigantic 380 meters ft tall Dragon; who possesses the upper-body structure of a human. His Dragon's body is cloaked in black armor-like scales, jagged spikes pointing backwards on his head, and glowing neo blue skin underneath his black scales. He has a pulsating blue gem on his forehead, bright pulsating purple eyes, and a blade like chin pointing forwards. Quasar's dragon’s wings looked like rainbow energy like feathers there were admitting a dark blue aura, he also has a long serpent-like tail with the Trident likes end. Quasar also has human-like hands with long sharp claws and orb-like gems on the back of his hands. He is also cloaked in a bright turquoise aura. Personality History Powers & Abilities ' Immense Cosmic Power:' As the Cosmic Dragon God, Quasar possesses an overwhelming amount of cosmic energy and powers allowing him to produce nearly any effect he desires, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. Quasars reserves of power in very presence are in an entirely different dimension entirely, that most beings are unable to sense him unless he voluntarily lowered them, although Cosmic and Abstract Entities can sense his presence. ‘’’Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:’’’ Unlike Ophis or Great Red two immensely powerful Dragon God's due to their immense power, however neither one of them had any talent in hand-to-hand combat. Quasar had spent millennia training in the art of hand-to-hand combat which allows him to effortlessly defeat hundreds to even thousands of opponents with just hand-to-hand combat alone. Quasar is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which allows him to launch a barrage of powerful punches in an instant. He can also use this attack by simply glaring at his opponent. When he does this, Quasar moves so fast that from other's perspectives, he doesn't seem to be moving at all. Immense Strength: Quasar is far stronger than either Great Red or Ophis as he is a fifth dimensional being while Ophis and Great Red are only third dimensional. In fact, Quasar's power is so great that he can easily destroy ultimate-level barriers, the pressure from it can knock out opponents of weaker will or repel a target as strong as Śakra (Indra) the former King of the Gods (Devas) and Lord of Heaven (Svargaloka) in Hindu mythology simply by releasing a fraction of his power. A single punch was enough to completely vaporize Aži Dahāka one of the three most powerful Evil Dragons, who had already achieved Heavenly Dragon class, alongside Crom Cruach and Apophis. Just a single glare from the Dragon of the Universe was enough to cause 666 (Trihexa) cower in fear at the sight of him. Immense Speed: Quasar is immensely fast; his speed is in its instantaneous in simple terms Quasar can move at the speed of light when he must. And he’s fast enough to dodge Lightspeed attacks simply by tilting his head to the side. Immense Durability: Quasar himself has a very high pain tolerance; that he neither flinched from losing nearly half of his body, being stabbing his right arm, the assault many Gods, nor from the loss of his arm. He could easily brush off a planetary level attacks as if they were nothing and could survive a Galaxy level explosion while sustaining minor and major injuries. Immense Stamina: Quasar possesses a near infinite amount of energy and stamina, enabling him to fight against multiple opponents at once non-stop for a month without sleeping. Absorption: This ability was primarily defensive in nature as it is capable of absorbing any aura or magic-based techniques, thereby nullifying its effect. In addition to this, Quasar can absorb any form of energy from physical contact. He can also expel the absorbed energy or attacks, launching it at the opponent with double the amount of power. Cosmic Awareness: Quasar is aware of anything that affects them on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect them in any way or even somebody talking about them. Dragon-Slaying Magic and Curses Immunity: Unlike most dragons, Quasar is completely immune to all Dragon slaying weapons, magic, and curses. Even Samael's powerful cursed poisonous blood has absolutely no effect on the Cosmic Dragon who is also immune to all earthly curses and poisons. Elemental Breath: Quasar can breathe immensely powerful flames. Although he is the only known Dragon the ability to breathe any elemental force (fire, earth, lightning, ice, water, wind etc.) not just fire. Ergokinesis: Quasar has the ability to shape, absorb, project and manipulate lethal, blue-purple fire-like energy. Quasar can project his explosive energy in many forms of extremely powerful energy attacks; he can produce blasts of any size and amount and they can be strong enough to destroy mountains and islands. Quasar is able to unleash his chaotic energy to charge objects with unstable explosive energy with just a single gesture from Quasar, causing them to overload and violently detonate. He can control the time and size of the detonation, whether instantly or slowly or how devastating, allowing him to use it with devastating efficacy, as Quasar is was able to cause his energy to slowly overload and detonate anything. He can even exert so much destructive chakra that he was able to rip apart buildings, cities, mountains, countries and even planets with his sheer power. Quasar can release massive amounts of energy in every direction at once for almost unlimited scale and completely vaporize many foes at once and destroy large areas. Quasar can create energy weapons from nothing or by shaping the existing energy, they are capable of creating virtually any weapon and how many they wish. Depending on the energy weapon is made of, it can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. Flight: Quasar has unconscious mastery of flight, allowing him to simply take flight at any time. Though as a dragon, Quasar can fly using his wings. Healing Aura: Quasar can project an aura of healing and mending energies, focusing the energies they emit from themselves and those affected have their physical wounds healed. He can even cause at a greater extent can cure infectious diseases and poisons, he can also heal one's mental state and/or even heal one's soul. Immortality: Quasar possesses an infinite lifespan and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Magic Talent: Quasar has also shown to be extremely talented in using magic, capable of learning any type of Magic in a very short period and was able to immediately use it during fighting. Quasar has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination or knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Quasar is quite adept to teleportation magic; being able to teleport himself or other and give him a defensive option to teleport incoming projectiles away. Quasar also can create multiple defensive magic circles to protect himself as well as others from enemy fire as well as natural disasters. Mind Reading: Quasar can read the minds and thoughts of any individual. Reflection: Quasar can change the magnitude and direction of an object to maneuver it in the desired way, regardless of preexisting vectors. Reverse: Quasar has the unique ability to reverse things and make it seem like they never happened. Quasar can make a powerful enemy weak, can reverse all injuries that he or his comrades may sustain, and those injuries will be placed on his enemies. Although this ability requires a large amount of power to use and because of the large power consumption Quasar doesn't use it that often. Self-Existence Manipulation: Quasar can control their own state of existence, removing the boundary between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree, this allows him to remove himself from reality and re-enter it with any unwanted elements such as injuries, diseases or fatalities and be rewritten as a dream. Shapeshifting: He has the ability to shapeshift from his dragon form to human form. However, according to himself, there's no substantial difference in his battle strength regardless of the form he chooses. Spatial Manipulation: Quasar can warp the fabric of space to generate powerful spatial pressure around his surroundings, capable of crushing, pulling and freezing with tremendous force in a manner akin to telekinesis enable him to manipulate and move objects with just a single gesture of Quasar. He can trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing subject and object away from himself or move faster than light speed without occupying the space in between the two locations. Quasar can manipulate space energy reserves to manifest extremely powerful force-fields of energy capable of instantly vaporizing most if not any attack or projectiles. Quasar can manipulate and redirect outside energy, absorbing and channeling the explosive power of his enemies into a concentrated beam. Quasar also has the power to open gateways to any part of the Universe, allowing him to effortlessly teleport himself or others to anywhere he desires at will. Quasar can instantly warp himself, others, objects and attack to any other places in the Universe. Quasar can instantly shift the location of himself, others, objects, matter or energy within any range. Due to its speed, of this ability has proven to be especially useful for launching surprise attacks against enemies. This power will not only switch the position, but the momentum and direction of the switched targets as well. Quasar can create powerful and devastating singularities capable of compressing and sucking or repel and release a powerful shock wave. He is even capable of phase and un-phase objects out of space, rendering them incorporeal and just as easily make them corporeal again, as he easily made himself, others, objects and attack intangible. Telekinesis: Quasar has the ability to keep object/being from moving, lift an object, make objects and possibly energy orbit around himself, choke or strangle others without physical contact, grasp an object firmly in place, alter an object's directional course, and pull objects towards himself or to push objects away from himself. Temporal Manipulation: Quasar can manipulate of time in a general area or on a specific target. He can freely rewind time to fix past mistakes, fast-forward time in order to avoid unneeded conflict. Quasar can speed up time on himself to increase his speed, objects or large area and increase the aging process or shorten the time in between days, weeks, months, years etc. He can slow down time to either find his opponents weakness or decrease the aging process and even grant someone eternal life. Quasar can even completely freeze time to either prank someone or to avoid conflicts altogether and study things in greater detail. He can create loop of time, which can easily trap people or entire worlds in unending loops of time. Quasar can even peer into the future to view the events of possible outcomes and to prevent horrible futures. Quasar can travel and send others to the future or to the past. Umbrakinesis: Quasar can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. He could fire projectiles of darkness; he can unleash blasts, tendrils, and spikes of darkness. He can also create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. His darkness is extremely deadly, as it is capable of both restraining and dissolving anything it comes in contact with. Quasar can create a powerful barrier that almost appears to be another dimension entirely, separating those inside the barrier from the outside world. The barrier itself, the darkness cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing this dimensional barrier’s dark energy it can be channeled for offensive and defensive effects. Quotes Trivia Category:Syareoo Category:Cosmicverse Category:Fanon Dragons